Gone
by phantasmagoricalAuthor
Summary: Jade is gone. She's not her, she's someone warped and twisted and wrong. She has gone to insanity, and she wants to pull you in, too. [grimdark!Jade and grimdark!Dave. DavexJade implied. Rated T for Dave's swearing. One-Shot, I may continue it if I feel more strongly about it.]
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**Summary: Jade is gone. She's not her, she's someone warped and twisted and wrong. She has gone to insanity, and she wants to pull you in, too.**

**Characters: grimdark!jade and grimdark!dave**

**Pairing: DavexJade**

* * *

"Oh Daaaaaave!" Jade sings, her voice echoing with the calls of the horrorterrors. You try, you try your hardest to hide, to find a way to get Jade out. But she finds you. She always finds you. But this time, she catches you by surprise. She's stronger than she was. She is able to easily push you to the ground and immobilize you with her foot.

"Jade this isn't you," you beg. "I know you're in there. Somewhere. Jade, please. This isn't you, Jade, please. Oh Gog, Jade, please. Fuck, I know you're there! Stop hiding! Fuck, Jade, _please."_

She ignores your pleading.

"Dave, this is fun!" she says. "I'm all here! And I don't have a care in the world! Join me, Dave. I'll make you understand. You'll understand..."

She grabs your shoulder. "You'll be grimdark with me and we'll be happy!"

"Jade, no! This isn't you, Jade, fuck, you're not okay. I'll fix you, just let me fix you, I'll make you better. _Please_."

Angry tears pour down Jades' grey face. "You don't understand! You don't, but I'll make you. I'll put you through what you put me through. You just don't get how it is to be so _weak _and _frail _and to not be able to tell someone how you feel. _But you'll understand._"

Jade leans down and kisses you roughly. "Now you get it."

She gets off of you, granting permission to the horrorterrors. Permission to rip out your heart, make you grey, make you insane, make you _grimdark_. The horrorterrors pick up your body.

And it doesn't hurt.

Grey flames surround you. You feel... lighter. More free. More joyful. More _insane_. But who was Jade kidding? This is great! Sure, you're dead. Or, more dead than you were, because you are very much alive. And you have your sword. Maybe you could make others more like you.

* * *

**A/N: Moral of the story: Do not trust the horrorterrors. They'll make you kill other people.**

**~Berry**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is dedicated to butterflykrp2! You are a beautiful person. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Karkat and John have joined you and Jade's group. Karkat glares at you with pure hatred. You were the one who turned him. Recalling the memory makes you smile. It was fun to beat him and strip him of what made him humane.

"Strider, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" you remember Karkat yelling. His sickle was clenched tight in his hand and he was shaking. You grinned at the terror that you made course through his veins. You were his fear. You made him cower. You could easily control him. But no, that's too easy for him.

You made him run.

Karkat slashed at you but you dodged with ease. Then he would sprint and you would follow, not far behind. This continued until you had him backed into a corner. He was panting, exhausted from running, but he raised his sickle weakly.

"Put the weapon down and I'll spare you~" you said gleefully. Karkat's arm faltered but it stayed raised.

"What's the catch?" he asked slowly. You frowned. You were hoping that he would give up. You would let him go, yes, but you would make him suffer. For when he got back, his precious Terezi would be gone, forced into the horrorterror's hand. She would float, grinning her shit-eating grin. Then you would force her to kill Karkat anyway.

But now that he's caught on, it won't happen.

"Only the price of Terezi, friend~" you said, floating lazily and playing with your sword. You smirked as you saw his pained expression.

"You know what? You can go fuck yourself, Strider."

Karkat then launched himself at you, waving his sickle. Pathetic.

You caught him round the neck and squeezed, baring your teeth. "You stupid motherfucker," you growled, voice echoing. "Should've taken my offer. You would die less painfully."

Karkat clawed at your hands, making them bleed black. His face started turning blue so you let him go, but not before kneeing him in the stomach. Or whatever trolls have under their skin. He fell to the ground, screeching profanities as he clutched his shin.

You whistled and the horrorterrors stirred. They reached out with their spindly arms and gathered him up. He screeched and sobbed, no, this isn't how he wanted to die; he wanted to kiss Terezi again, gogdamnit, NO! He fought. The horrorterrors struggled but soon they consumed him. They had yet to rip out Karkat's heart, though.

"Nblf ju qbjogvm~" **((A/N: This means "Make it painful," hehe.))** you told them. And they did, of course. You enjoyed hearing Karkat's screams of pain as the horrorterrors made removing his heart as terrible and awful as possible. Grey flames surrounded his flailing body and his eyes glowed white. He was like you, but he tried to resist. He didn't want to kill. He still doesn't.

But things will change, won't they?

* * *

**A/N:**

**AAAAAH OMFG I'M CONTINUING IT. There will most likely be a third chapter, maybe more. Five chapters tops, I think.**

**R&R please, I will love you 5ever if you do! You saw what I did; I dedicated a chapter to someone!**

**UNU (Until Next Update)**

**~Berry**


End file.
